le syndrome de la coquille vide fiction:tv
by ladyfr
Summary: le Dr House disjoncte et son équipe se retrouve sur les genoux...1er volet de ma série de fanfic autour de House et 1ère fanfic tout cours merci pour les reviews ça aide!rectificatif du 08092007: j'ai réalisé qu'un bout du chapitre 7 manquait sorry !
1. Chapter 1

LE SYNDROME DE LA COQUILLE VIDE

Chap. 1

Plan large sur une chambre de soins intensifs du P.P

Une femme est allongée, reliée à un nombre impressionnant de machines qui lui permettent de respirer.

Les machines fonctionnent en mode silencieux.

Dans un coin sombre, éloigné du lit, un homme se tient de bout, figé.

L'entrée d'une aide -soignante met en lumière le visage du Dr House.

Les yeux rougis par l'absence de sommeil, le visage blafard et envahi par une barbe de dix jours; Gregory House a l'apparence d'un homme qui vit un cauchemar éveillé .Il n' a pas même conscience des larmes qui coulent le long de son visage.

De son côté, l'aide soignante procède aux vérifications de routine…En définitive, elle est plus là pour Greg que pour la patiente .Elle hésite, se tourne vers la sortie puis saisit une chaise qu'elle place juste à côté de G.House.

A bientôt soixante cinq ans, ce n'est pas lui qui va la virer pour insubordination … et puis de toutes façons… elle s'en fout!

- Docteur Greg, c'est votre vieille copine, Myrna la vampire aux bas de soie,qui vous le demande . Vous allez vous asseoir … au moins ça…ça devient vital pour vous…allez…obéissez- moi pour une fois…

Doucement mais fermement; Myrna appuie sur les épaules de House. Une fraction de seconde, celui-ci la regarde, soupire et s' assied.

Aussitôt Myrna s'agenouille pour tenter de prolonger cette brève ébauche de communication, la première depuis…

Mais c'est déjà fini . Elle ne rencontre que le vide.

Effrayée, Myrna sort cette fois prestement de la chambre.

Greg se trouve à nouveau dans le noir, fixant le seul point lumineux qui éclaire le visage livide de la patiente.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Foreman, Cameron, Myrna et le Dr Cuddy se retrouvent dans le couloir attenant à la porte de la chambre.

- La patiente est une femme de 42 ans, en comas végétatif supposé depuis deux mois,déclaré depuis six jours; explique Foreman à Cuddy.

Le traumas a été occasionné par un accident de voiture,

l'accident causé par une défaillance technique; les conditions météos ou une tentative de suicide; aucune de ces hypothèses n'a pu être confirmée jusque là…Et puis de toute façon , ça ne changerait plus grand-chose au diagnostic différentiel ni au traitement: le seul qui reste est d'arrêter les machines…

Les dégâts internes sont tels que la patiente n'a conservé d'intact que son visage et un cœur qui s'obstine à battre…Le caisson hyperbare a été inopérant.

Elle est en état de mort cérébrale ce qui devait déjà être le cas quand le Dr House a exigé son transfert au P.P il y a dix jours…Je ne comprends pas…

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis pour le coup, Foreman, l'interrompt Cuddy. Soyez bref, concis, pas de commentaire, on n'a plus le temps…

- House s'est consacré 24h/24 à ce cas, reprend Foreman vexé.

Il est repassé derrière nous pour chaque test, nous a harcelé de questions. Il a réveillé tous les spécialistes de la planète , allant même jusqu'à consulter un spécialiste tibétain de la cryogénisation

On allait tous craquer et solliciter son internement quand il a lâché prise…

- C'était le 14 Février à minuit une, murmure Cameron, je m'en souviens très bien…Chase venait de me glisser un « mon chéri » dans la main…

- Cameron, j'ai dit bref et concis interrompt à nouveau Cuddy.

Par pitié épargnez nous vos anecdotes dégoulinantes et sirupeuses…pouah…

- Vous êtes habitée par l'esprit de House, Dr Cuddy? Lance Cameron à son tour humiliée par la brusquerie de Lisa…euh…je m'excuse

- Poursuivons…je ne suis rentrée que depuis deux heures et j'ai l'impression que cet hôpital a été traversé par un ouragan dévastateur…Je ne reconnais plus personne et je en sais même pas si les consultations fonctionnent encore!

Finissons en avec cet épisode tragique que l'on puisse recommencer à travailler dans mon hôpital. Foreman?

- Eh bien, House a finalement déclaré lui -même la patiente en état de mort cérébrale, il y a quatre jours de cela.

Il a dit « Frances House Myler. Décédée le 14/02 à 00h 05 ».

Cameron ajoute « et puis il a murmuré: Dis à Jamy House que je l'aime… »

- Enfin ça, y a que Cameron qui l'a entendu, reprend Foreman agressif.

Lisa Cuddy a pali en entendant Foreman & Cameron.

- Frances HOUSE?

-Oui explique à son tour Myrna. Son nom de jeune fille est Myler , comme l'éminent spécialiste en maladies infectieuses, vous savez le Dr Henry Myler. Aujourd'hui, il doit approcher les soixante quinze ans et ne travaille plus depuis une douzaine d'année…J'ai débuté ma carrière dans son service. Quand le Dr House a appris que je recherchais un poste après le départ en retraite du DR Myler, il m'a contacté…euh ce n'est pas le problème, ne me regardez pas avec cet air furibond, Dr Cuddy…

Frances est la fille de Myler.

Cuddy: Mais House? Vous avez bien dit qu'il avait déclaré qu'elle s'appelait Frances House Myler?

Foreman: Oui…On en a déduit que c'était sa femme…

Cameron: Ou son ex-femme.

Après cela, House nous a tous virés et s'est enfermé dans la chambre. Il n'en est ressorti que vingt quatre heures après, les appareils respiratoires fonctionnaient toujours.

Foreman: il a passé quelques coups de fil et a prévenu le Dr Myler qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Frances.

Cameron: Ils ont parlé assez longuement ; House semblait de plus en plus contrarié et puis il s'est arrêté au milieu d'une phrase, a juré et fracassé le portable contre le mur de son bureau.

Il est sorti comme un fou, sans même prendre sa canne et s'est rué dans la chambre de Frances.

Myrna: on avait commencé à préparer la patiente en prévision du débranchement des machines comme il en avait donné l'ordre…Mais il nous a une nouvelle fois tous virés, annulant son ordre et exigeant une équipe médicale restreinte pour assurer des soins de confort.

Dr Cuddy, selon ma collègue que j'ai relevée ce matin, Le Dr Greg n'a pas pris de repos depuis 72h.On ne sait pas de quand date son dernier repas…on ne sait même pas s'il a sa codéine…

Il est resté debout dans un coin de la pièce la plupart du temps . Quand il est trop épuisé, il s'allonge et somnole à même le sol . Il murmure des phrases incohérentes…Il y a quelque chose qui a disjoncté…Il n'est plus violent là…il est désespéré, et il me fait peur…j'ai peur pour lui.

Foreman: On a tenté de forcer la porte et enclencher le processus de débranchement des machines pendant une période de défaut de vigilance de House. Mais il nous a fichus dehors en hurlant et en menaçant de foutre le feu à l'hôpital. Depuis, Cameron et moi sommes interdits d'accès ainsi que la famille. Il n'a plus fermé l'œil et on a compris qu'il n'était plus lui- même mais sous le coup d'un choc émotionnel post-traumatique.

Cameron a alors pensé qu'il fallait vous faire revenir de ce congrès à Honolulu…

Cuddy/ Mais où est Wilson ?

Foreman: Wilson s'était engueulé avec House, vous vous souvenez? A cause d'une mauvaise blague de House qui lui avait fait perdre sa nouvelle petite amie. Cette fois, Wilson l'a mal pris. Il Avait un mois de congé à solder, il a pris un billet pour la France et depuis on n'a plus de nouvelle.

On a vérifié, son portable trône au milieu de son bureau.

Cuddy/ C'est quoi ce B…. on dirait que tout est entrain de s 'écrouler?

Cameron: On vous a contactée parce qu'on a pensé que vous étiez la seule à pouvoir raisonner House et remettre un peu de sens à tout ça…Si vous aussi vous craquez, on n'a plus qu'à appeler les groupes d'intervention armés…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Cuddy: C'est bon Cameron; vous avez bien fait de me faire revenir . Vous auriez même du le faire avant , dès que Greg a reçu ce mail de la famille Myler.

Cameron: Mais…

Cuddy: Oui, je sais. Personne sans doute à part Myrna Wilson et moi, ne savait à quel point House et Myler avaient pu être liés.

Moi je savais qu'il avait fait son internat dans le service du Dr Myler et que House l'admirait beaucoup…en tant que praticien sinon en tant qu'homme. Je pense même qu'il lui a dédié sa thèse et les autres articles qu'il a fait paraître ensuite…Pour le reste…House c'est House….

Frances House MYLER…Joli nom pour une épouse défunte.

Foreman: La mère de Frances me semble d'un autre acabit. Elle a levé une armée d'avocats pour obtenir l'annulation d'injonctions de soins exclusive que le Dr Myler avait accordé à House. On n'est pas loin d'une guerre civile… Et puis il est plus que temps qu'on libère cette femme.

House serait le premier à le faire si ce n'était pas ….

Cuddy, qui ne supporte pas d'entendre encore une fois évoquer le mot épouse, interrompt Foreman: « j'y vais .Cameron, vous avez préparé la médication?

Cameron: euh oui Dr Cuddy. Mais bon, il y a là de quoi assommer un éléphant, peut être même le tuer.

Cuddy: J'apprécie vos encouragements Dr Cameron; ils me réchauffent le cœur. Une meilleure idée? Vous voulez y aller et tenter de raisonner ce bon vieux Dr House qui se meurt sans doute d'amour pour vous en secret, en lui faisant votre plus joli sourire de séductrice…

Cameron rougit sous les sarcasmes : JE…

Cuddy : Pardonnez moi, c'est le stress. Nous perdons trop de temps. J'y vais….


	4. Chapter 4

Chap4

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois sur Cuddy. Elle a sur le visage une expression à la fois déterminée et angoissée.

Cuddy s'approche de House .Il est de profil et n'a pas tourné la tête quand elle est entrée.

La chaise, à nouveau inutile, semble les narguer.

Cuddy frissonne en réalisant les tortures physiques que Gregory House est entrain de s'infliger et panique à l'idée qu'il a peut être franchi les limites de l'insupportable et sombré dans la folie.

Malgré tous les rapports alarmants qui lui ont été faits depuis son retour, y compris par Foreman, Cuddy n'aurait jamais cru voir House un jour dans un état de délabrement aussi avancé.

A son tour figée et immobile, elle scrute cet homme qu'elle a admiré et envié depuis toujours.

Elle, c'est à Gregory House qu'elle aurait dédié ses travaux si elle avait eu du temps à y consacrer.

Mais non…de toutes façons il aurait détesté ça!

Cuddy a le sentiment d'avoir trahi House, de l'avoir laissé seul une fois de trop.

Elle guette désespérément dans ces yeux bleus acier, ce regard qui peut à la fois vous caresser ou vous tuer en l'espace d'une seconde.

Le médecin en elle, note en même temps la pâleur, l'essoufflement cardiaque, les spasmes musculaires…et ce vide incommensurable.

House est au-delà de l'épuisement physique et nerveux.

Il est parti…

Cuddy regarde tour à tour cet homme et cette femme qui ont été autrefois des époux.

L'une semble dormir sereinement et pourtant elle est morte.

L'autre se tient debout, son cœur et son cerveau sont intacts ; mais il a choisi de se tuer psychiquement.

Cuddy ferme les yeux, elle se sent vaincue; comment lutter contre ..çà?

« il nous a hurlé dessus, viré de la chambre; menacés de faire sauter l'hôpital »….Les phrases de Foreman et Cameron se répercutent comme en écho sur les murs de la chambre…

House, tout à l'heure, a laissé Myrna prendre soin de lui…Tout comme il n'a pas réagi depuis qu'elle est entrée…

Qu'il ne la rejette pas lui redonne l'envie de se battre pour lui.

Elle préfère penser cela plutôt que d'admette qu'il est hors de tout état de conscience.

Cuddy évalue l'homme à ses côtés. Fort et puissant malgré son handicap, face à lui elle n'a aucune chance de le déstabiliser…

C'est le corps de Greg lui-même qui vient à son secours. Sa jambe malade cède tout à coup, le déséquilibrant.

Cuddy ne fait rien pour le retenir, au contraire, elle attire House plus avant afin de le faire tomber.

Elle prend soin d'utiliser son propre corps pour amortir la chute et laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur quand elle réalise que son bras n'a pas résisté au choc.

Sans prendre le temps de récupérer, Cuddy tâtonne pour saisir la piqûre préparée par Cameron, priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée en mille morceaux puis elle injecte le produit directement dans la cuisse de House.

Celui-ci sursaute et hurle, puis cesse aussi vite de se débattre…Ses yeux roulent et ses paupières se ferment.

Cuddy exhale un long soupir avant de repousser le corps de Greg.

Son bras droit la lance, ce qui lui promet des galères professionnelles pour les jours à venir , mais elle n'en a cure.

Elle réalise avec jouissance qu'elle a, pour quelques minutes, Gregory House en sa possession. Elle l' a pour elle seule et elle a besoin de lui.

Lentement, elle se met en position assise et pose sa tête sur ses genoux.

Avec toute la tendresse dont elle se sent encore capable, Cuddy passe doucement la main sur le visage de House, essuie les traces de larme,tente d'effacer souffrances et douleurs puis effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Bientôt il faudra appeler l'équipe pour qu'ils puissent tous deux être soignés mais Cuddy prend le temps de savourer un instant ce moment presque paisible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

Gregory House est à présent à son tour allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il n'y a aucune machine pour le faire respirer .Juste une perfusion pour l'hydrater et l'alimenter.

House dort depuis trois jours et ne semble pas disposé à émerger de cet état comateux.

Cuddy, le bras droit dans un plâtre, vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Wilson émerge du sommeil et son attention se fixe immédiatement sur son ami; délaissant Cuddy.

Une hostilité tout à fait inhabituelle plane entre James Wilson et Lisa Cuddy.

James lui garde rancune de ne pas l'avoir contacté plus tôt. Même si intérieurement, il est parfaitement conscient d'avoir tout fait pour brouiller les pistes.

Il reproche aussi à Cuddy de ne pas avoir suffisamment mesuré les conséquences de son acte en injectant une dose aussi massive à House pour le neutraliser…

Cuddy de son côté culpabilise et se réfugie derrière un air glacial.

La décision médicale qu'elle a prise relevait du non sens. Du Dr house tout craché.

Sauf qu'elle n'est pas House….

Wilson se lève et pour la millième fois braque la lumière de sa lampe, espérant provoquer une réaction de la pupille.

Cuddy s'est rapprochée, guettant le moindre tressaillement.

Brièvement leurs corps s'entrechoquent au moment où Wilson se redresse … tous deux poussent le même soupir de déception et chacun ébauche un sourire vers l'autre.

Cuddy: James, personne ne savait ce qui arrivait à Greg. Tu le connais. Il pourrait décider un jour de disparaître de la surface de la terre sans que quiconque puisse soupçonner ses intentions.

Wilson: Je n'étais pas si loin. Je le connais. C'est mon ami. Je suis seul son ami.

Quand vous avez su pour Frances, vous auriez du m'appeler.

Cuddy: AH mais parlons en de Frances!!! Qui a gardé secret l'existence d'une ex femme?

Je suis bien placée pour connaître parfaitement les dossiers personnels et administratifs de mes employés. Il n'est fait état dans celui de House ni d'un mariage et encore moins d'un divorce.

Il a encore du truander ou séduire une secrétaire énamourée pour réaliser ce tour de passe-passe.

Il aurait fallu un décodeur pour comprendre l'importance de ce mail du Dr Myler et son impact réel sur Greg.

Wilson (entêté): C'est pour cela qu'il fallait m'appeler.

Cuddy (mi-moqueuse mi agacée): Wilson, House est un adulte.

Il a fait ses choix: le malheur, la codéine, la solitude, els secrets et toutes ces…Bref tout ce qui fait House: arrogant et imprévisible, détestable mais vulnérable ...seul du haut de son génial génie….

S'il m'était arrivé le quart de ce qui lui est tombé sur la tête dernièrement, je sera probablement déjà enterrée.

Mais pas House.

Après que Cameron lui ait transmis le mail de Myler, il a continué son travail à l'hôpital quasiment comme d'habitude. Peut-être un peu plus sombre et cassant.

Et puis il n'a pas rechigné pour les dernières consultations, ce qui aurait du m'alerter…

Cameron a fêté son anniversaire avec l'équipe de l'hôpital. Non seulement Greg ne l'a pas oublié , mais le matin en arrivant, il l'a prise doucement par la taille, s'est penché vers son oreille -j'imagine pour lui susurrer un moelleux happy birthday- et …il l'a embrassée…très près des lèvres…très …

Wilson: Et ça ne t' a pas mis la puce à l'oreille??? Enfin, ça parait évident qu'il n'était pas lui-même!

Cuddy: Non mais tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ?

Wilson ce baiser pour Cameron, ça m'a rendue malade…J'ai eu l'impression de revoir le Gregory House de l'époque Stacy…Après Stacy, Cameron…à qui le tour? Pas moi en tous cas.

J'ai quitté le service brusquement, je me sentais inutile, moche, vide…

Je suis partie à ce congrès en misant sur le soleil et les cocktails de fruits très alcoolisés…pour une fois , c'était à House d'assumer la plus grosse part du boulot.

J'ai fui, ok.

Wilson relève les yeux et regarde profondément Cuddy, qui ne parvient pas à retenir quelques larmes.

Il dit enfin: Je croyais que c'était un jeu entre vous…les blagues; les vacheries…le sexe…

Cuddy: Oh bien sur que c'est un jeu! Une mauvaise habitude- une drogue; à force de se faire la guerre on n'a jamais réussi à se dire l'essentiel…quand ce n'est jamais le bon moment…cela signifie sans doute que cela n'a aucune raison d'être…

J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Greg.

Wilson / Cuddy, c'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure; vous êtes des adultes.

Les mots; les attentions;…les …les sentiments ça s'exprime!

Il faut juste pratiquer; faire ses exercices chaque jour.

Cuddy: oh la barbe Wilson! Je comprends mieux pourquoi House n'a pas tenu quinze jours avec toi dans son appartement!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Wilson et Cuddy, trop pris par leur conversation, n'ont pas capté les mouvements d'un Gregory House entrain , enfin , d'émerger…

Une main qui bouge, une respiration plus profonde puis des gémissements très vite remplacés par des grognements

House: -Par tous les diables de l'enfer! Vous pouvez pas la fermer vous deux!

Vous me fichez la migraine avec vos disputes d'adolescents pré pubères.

Sortez de mon bureau!

La voix est éraillée, le débit est lent et House semble un peu désorienté mais il a récupéré instantanément son vocabulaire et sa mauvaise foi.

Avant qu'ils ne l'assaillent de leur embarrassante affection , Greg projette ses bras en avant; déséquilibrant la poterne et maugrée:

- mais qui m'a collé dans ce lit, bon sang; je me sens l'énergie d'une crevette décervelée .

Puis il pâlit et murmure « Frances ».

Cuddy et Wilson se regardent, craignant que le pire ne se reproduise.

Wilson:- Greg, on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Cuddy a été immobilisée avec son bras, mais on…

House:- Je te demande pas de nouvelles de ta santé, visiblement Paris te va bien au teint.

Bon, peut-être un peu bizarre sur le plan look: je t'avais jamais vu pas rasé et sans ton brushing (je me lève pas assez tôt ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil exagéré vers Cuddy)..et en plus tu m'as piqué mon tee-shirt préféré…pff…

Quant à vous Cuddy…euh …désolé pour le bras.

Je vous promets un joli dessin très sex.en guise de dédicace dès que je serai délivré de cet engin de malheur. ..tout de suite d'ailleurs, ajoute t il en arrachant les fils de la perfusion.

Son regard se voile tout à coup tandis qu'il repose la tête sur le lit et marmonne à Cuddy:

« c'est moi qui vous ai fait ça, Cuddy…Sorry…Pour une fois qu'on avait l'occasion de se faire une partie de jambes en l'air, on a viré sado-maso… »

Cuddy s'approche de Greg et lui sourit.

Cuddy: - Je vous préviens, vous n' allez pas aimer ce que je vais faire mais je m'en fiche!

Greg la regarde, surpris et inquiet.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui lancer un de ses sarcasmes, Cuddy se penche vers House, lui passe à nouveau la main sur le visage et l'embrasse passionnément:

Cuddy :- je ne pense pas que vous ayez gardé le souvenir de notre dernier baiser, moi si…alors voila; bon retour parmi nous Greg .

Toujours sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Cuddy sort de la chambre et lance sans se retourner

« maintenant je peux aller prendre soin de mon hôpital.

Ne tardez pas trop à reprendre le boulot les garçons! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

House:- Ouah…ces lèvres…ces seins…Qu'est il arrivé à Cuddy pendant mon sommeil? Une transplantation cardiaque? Qui est la donneuse?

Wilson: - Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps t'en tirer avec une pirouette, Greg. Cuddy vient de te faire un sacré cadeau et toi…tu…tu …quoi?

House: -Rien, ça fait du bien de te revoir Jimmy. T'en fais pas , j'ai compris la leçon.

Tu as pu voir Frances?

Wilson: - La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était hier en début de soirée.

Pour moi aussi ça a été un choc. Elle est toujours aussi belle, même là.

Greg hoche la tête et ferme un instant les yeux.

House: - Il faudrait que tu me fasses une injection pour me regonfler, je ne vais pas passer ma vie dans ce plumard alors que tant de gens meurent…

Wilson: - Greg, je ne peux que confirmer ton diagnostic…

Frances n'est plus qu'une jolie coquille vide. Pardonne moi si je te parais brutal. Mais ta première décision était la seule option décente, il faut mettre un terme à cette histoire et débrancher les respirateurs. C'Est-ce que tout le monde souhaite à présent.

La famille de Frances a sans doute fait l'erreur de te consulter trop tard, par fierté, mais le combat était perdu d'avance; même pour toi.

C'est ça qui as failli te tuer?

House: - non,c'est pas ça. Arrête avec tes conneries et ta psychologie de bazar…

Wilson:- Tu t'en fous que ton ex femme soit dans un comas végétatif? Tu te fiches qu'elle ait été confiée à -je te cite- une équipe de bras cassés à peine dignes de prendre en charge la maternité d'une colonie de fourmi?

On m'a pourtant raconté qu'à Chicago, tu avais quasi tué le chef de service et qu'il avait fallu la moitié de l'hôpital pour te maîtriser

House grimace un sourire sarcastique: - alors les courbatures, c'est pas seulement le cul de Cuddy? En tous cas le téléphone arabe fonctionne bien même à Paris. Tu n'étais pas là, Wilson; mais tu m'as l'air de tout savoir.

Wilson: - un coup de fil direct aurait été plus efficace. J'étais parti oui. On s'était engueulé et j'avais vraiment la rage contre toi. Mais quand tout ça t'est dégringolé dessus, tu aurais pu m'appeler. On aurait parlé, tu aurais râlé et tu m'aurais insulté mais je serai revenu.

House: - Je ne pouvais pas Jimmy.

Au départ, j'ai géré comme d'habitude. J'étais secoué mais la colère me stimulait. Et puis j'ai commencé à perdre pieds, je ne sais pas quand ni comment. Peut être que cela s'est produit quand j'ai failli démolir mon ex beau père.

Pourtant, il est le seul à avoir toujours été bienveillant avec moi; plus que…oui bien plus que mon propre père.

C'est sa folle de femme qui a toujours tout bousillé, c'est elle que j'aurai du envoyer à la morgue. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie.

Wilson: - Tu ne m'as jamais dit, c'est elle qui vous a séparé Frances et toi?

House: - Tu sais bien que cela n'est jamais aussi simple; pour moi aussi il y avait des zones d'ombre dans mon histoire avec elle. C'est Myler qui m'a tout balance quand il m'a contacté la première fois.

Tu imagines, il avait peur que je refuse de prendre en charge sa fille?

Wilson : - euh Greg ça t'arrive assez souvent même.

House: (mi souriant mi triste) J'ergote pour le plaisir, tu le sais ça fait partie du jeu là aussi.

Mais pas avec Frances, on était tellement jeunes tous les deux.

Wilson: - Tu l'as honnie longtemps quand même. Il me semble même que tu m'as confié

un soir de beuverie que c'était à cause d'elle que tu n'épouserais jamais Stacy…

House: - C'est pas elle que je détestais, c'est moi. C'est pas en Stacy que je n'avais pas confiance, c'est en moi.

C'était sympa, tu sais nous deux, Frances et Gregory HOUSE.

J'étais déjà chiant et prétentieux mais je savais que je serai brillant un jour. C'est ça qui m'a donné le courage d'épouser Frances.

Je savais que sa mère me regardait comme une grosse merde, mais j'étais sur de trois choses: je l'aimais assez pour avoir envie de fabriquer une belle petite famille, je la rendrai heureuse et lui assurerai le train de vie qu'elle avait eu auprès de ses parents. Toutes ces conneries quoi.

Wilson (sidéré): T'as été un jour dans un plan mariage enfants toi?

House (narquois): Figure toi que j'ai même joué au petit train électrique quand j'étais môme .Pas longtemps parce qu'après, j'ai préféré décortiquer les grenouilles et punaiser les papillons…mais oui, j'ai du être potable à une époque.

Wilson: - ok vieux, je l'ai méritée celle là.


	8. Chapter 8

(deuxième partie du Ch

House: - Cherchez la femme… En l'occurrence sa mère…

Elle me haïssait. Je le lui rendais bien. Je n'étais pas du bon milieu, pas assez conventionnel, bref je n'avais pas le profil. Et surtout; malgré mon ambition, je n'étais absolument pas prêt à faire le lèche cul.

Un matin, sur un coup de tête, on est partis en moto se marier à Las Vegas.

Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras mais c'était son idée à elle.

On a tout fait: la chapelle miteuse, les machines à sous, le champagne et les gogos dancers.

Tout paraissait grotesque et démesuré mais on a adoré ça tous les deux.

Le soir, après ce chaos, on a passé notre nuit de noce dans le désert.

On avait besoin d'être l'un près de l'autre face à l'immensité.

Les jours d'après, on a roulé au hasard, jusqu'à l'épuisement de mes économies… Ce qui est arrivé, hélas, assez vite.

Tu imagines bien que l'on a eu porte close quand on a essayé de discuter au retour avec les parents de Frances.

Moi? J'en étais presque soulagé. Ma femme,elle, était triste mais résolue.

Sa mère a fait semblant de laisser tomber et nous a laissé tranquilles durant un peu plus d'un an.

Son père passait de temps en temps,en cachette, pour parler boutique ou simplement prendre un peu l'air.

On a acheté une bicoque, avec son aide, qu'on retapait sans se presser.

Tout cela ressemblait beaucoup au bonheur.

Frances rayonnait. Elle se sentait libre et ça la rendait belle la liberté.

On a commencé à se disputer un peu ;à cause du môme.

Il était en route et on était dingue de ce petit parasite qui remplissait petit à petit notre coquille…

Frances a voulu le dire à ses parents, enfin surtout à son père .Je l'ai laissée faire; première erreur.

Lui a cru qu'en parler à sa femme allait permettre de combler le fossé…deuxième magistrale erreur.

Simultanément; m'est tombé dessus le poste dont j'avais toujours rêvé mais à l'autre bout du pays. Impossible de dire non.

Je ne voulais pas dire non.

J'étais sur de le mériter ce poste, d'être le mieux placé pour l'obtenir.

En fait les appuis de la mère de Frances l'étaient encore mieux que moi.

Wilson: - pourquoi te faire ce plaisir?

House: - Aux échecs comme au poker, il faut toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance.

Le premier; c'était m'éloigner.

Le second; m'offrir sur un plateau ce qui me passionnait le plus dans la vie: un boulot avec tous les jours de nouveaux défis.

Le dernier mais pas le moindre: avoir la patience d'attendre que je bousille moi-même ce à quoi je tenais le plus. Elle avait reconnu cette capacité en moi au premier coup d'œil.

L'élément imprévu qui lui a facilité la tâche: Frances a commencé à avoir des problèmes de santé à la fin du premier trimestre.

Des symptômes relativement banaux; crampes, légers saignements, petites douleurs.

Elle ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé …ou peut être que je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre. Franchement, je ne sais plus.

J'étais complètement vampirisé par mon boulot et je rentrais de moins en moins le week -end.

Frances a été hospitalisée en urgence un soir.

Moi j'étais coincé au bloc, absolument injoignable.

Quand j'ai enfin pu l'appeler, l'alerte était passée , Frances sortie de l'hôpital.

Mais au lieu de rentrer chez nous, ma femme est retournée chez ses parents.

Surveillance médicale impérative, m'a asséné mon beau-père, pour une fois implacable.

Je suis revenu passer quelques jours mais c'était dur.

Je ne supportais pas cette baraque et j'avais envie de mordre à chaque fois que je croisais ma belle-mère.

Et puis je ne reconnaissais plus Frances. Elle me regardait avec un air si triste, comme si je l'avais trahie.

Pour la tester, je lui ai proposé de vendre notre maison et de venir vivre avec moi dans mon petit appart… Elle a hésité puis refusé.

A l'époque, j'ai cru que je l'avais déçue et qu'elle commençait à se lasser de moi.

Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle a eu peur de la solitude et qu'elle voulait protéger notre fils.

Wilson: - Elle manqué de courage!

House: - Non! Elle me connaissait, c'est tout. Comme Stacy plus tard.

Un impérial égoïste.

Wilson: - Elle a quand même manqué de courage.

House: - C'est bien entendu ce que j'ai cru et je lui en ai férocement voulu.

J'étais rassuré sur son état de santé , alors j'ai commencé à bouder comme un con.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand elle a perdu notre bébé à la fin du septième mois de grossesse, j'étais parti skier trois jours dans le Montana avec mon équipe médicale… et Lola, une stagiaire.  
C'était deux jours avant la Saint Valentin.

C'est Lola qui a décroché dans ma chambre quand Frances a appelé. Moi j'étais sous la douche.

Lola ne m'a pas parlé de l'appel parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du décrocher.  
Frances n' a pas dit pourquoi elle appelait parce qu'elle avait compris que Lola n'était pas seulement là en tant que secrétaire…

House s'arrête un instant pour guetter la réaction de Wilson, qui fuit son regard puis hoche la tête pour finalement marmonner « comment t'as pu faire ça? »

House: - J'ai dérapé une seule fois. Ce soir là. J'avais un cafard d'enfer et comme souvent depuis ; je l'ai soigné en buvant trop.  
J'étais saoul, Wilson. Je ne peux même plus te dire comment était la fille et ce qu'on a fait.  
Tout ce que je sais , c'est que j'ai tout bousillé et que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant ce moment là.  
C'est moi qui aurait du crever ce soir là.

Je suis rentré du séjour,ignorant de tout; et j'ai trouvé deux courriers bien en évidence sur mon bureau: la photocopie du faire -part de décès de mon fils Jamy Gregory House né le 11/02 et décédé le 14/02 /94  
Et une demande de divorce pour abandon de famille.

J'ai pas contesté. Je ne me suis pas battu.  
Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai été ivre mort pendant quinze jours.  
Ce sont mes voisins qui m'ont fait interner; ce qui m'a permis de perdre mon boulot.

J'ai pris le premier billet pour partir à l'autre bout de la planète. J'ai atterri en INDE mais ça tu le sais.  
J'en suis revenu au bout de quelques mois parce que j'avais attrapé une saloperie et que l'humanitaire, c'était quand même pas mon truc.  
C'est peu de temps après qu'on s'est croisé dans une salle d'attente,quand tu postulais pour un emploi et que j'ai failli te le faire louper….

Wilson: -évite de me rappeler cet incident s'il te plait .

House: - Tu le devines, mon divorce avait été prononcé en mon absence.  
Et non, je n'ai jamais revu Frances avant la semaine dernière dans ce lit , avec tous ces tuyaux.  
Toujours aussi belle comme tu dis, mais morte.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 8

Wilson: - Je…

House : - non, dis rien. Y a rien à dire.

Je suis qu'un sale con…la mère de Frances le savait, entre cons on se reconnaît…

Greg se lève et en boitant se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il tourne le dos à Wilson et regarde la neige tomber.

D'une voix très douce, rauque, il murmure « James Grégory House » et puis se tournant à nouveau vers Wilson « il est toujours là, en moi, c'est fou… je ne l'ai pas serré dans mes bras; je n'ai même pas touché un petit bout d'un de ses minuscules petits doigts mais il est là… ».

Wilson ( touché mais surpris) : - Est-ce ce qui a failli te tuer? Treize ans après?

House: - ça aurait pu, tu ne crois pas? Mais non.

Non, en fait, cette nuit là,le 14 Février 94, sont nés deux prématurés.

James et David House. Je ne savais même pas que Frances attendait des jumeaux.

Quand j'ai appelé Myler pour lui annoncer que j'avais échoué , il s'est effondré. Sa femme a pris le relais. Elle la tenait sa vengeance.

On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait vécu toutes ces années que pour vivre ce moment.

Elle m' a annoncé l'existence de David comme on exhibe un trophée de chasse. David a survécu grâce à je ne sais quel miracle.

Lui, s'est accroché.

Wilson: - C'est bien ton fils…

House: -. il parait oui, hélas pour lui…

Après un instant de silence, House reprend:

«

Personne n'aurait misé sur sa survie, c'est pour cela que sa naissance est demeurée secrète.

De son côté, Frances a sombré dans une profonde dépression post-partum.

Il a fallu l'interner parce qu'elle mettait sa vie et celle de David en danger.

Les treize années qui viennent de s'écouler, Frances les a vécues en grande partie en dehors de la réalité, dans ce qu'on appelle pudiquement et hypocritement « une maison de repos »…

C'est la mère Myler qui a élevé mon fils…ou plutôt qui l'a rapté à sa fille; profitant de son état de faiblesse extrême…Quant à moi, n'en parlons pas. Je ne pouvais réclamer celui dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Tu vois, il n'y pas que moi qui sache garder des secrets.

MADAME Myler a élevé son petit-fils dans la haine de ses origines. Elle ne lui a rien caché du comportement irresponsable de ses parents, le mien au moment de sa naissance en particulier.

Je pense qu'elle s'est bien gardée de lui dire par contre le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la séparation de notre famille.

Il y a quelques mois, Frances est tombée sur un nouveau praticien qui a allégé son traitement et entamé avec elle une psychothérapie.

L'évolution de son état a parait il été stupéfiant et Frances s'est remise à faire des projets, en particulier tenter de reprendre David auprès d'elle.

Elle avait rencontré un pianiste pendant les séances collectives de thérapie et ils ont commencé à vivre ensemble.

Frances a saisi le tribunal pour solliciter un nouveau droit de garde pour son fils.

Le jour de l'audience, avant d'entrer dans le tribunal, David est arrivé hors de lui. Il a commencé à traiter sa mère de « putain » et de « folle irresponsable »…Dieu ou le diable seul sait comment sa grand-mère lui avait présenté les choses.

Frances s'est enfuie; elle a eu son accident peu de temps après.

Quand à David , il était défoncé quand on l'a retrouvé quelques jours après , errant dans les rues parmi les clochards.

« tel père, tel fils » comme l'a souligné sa grand-mère.

Ensuite, elle m'a passé David.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais la voix de mon fils et j'ai mis du temps à saisir le sens de ses paroles.

Il sanglotait et hurlait à la fois, me reprochant d'avoir encore une fois abandonné sa mère. Il a fini sur ces mots: « vous n'êtes qu'un salopard et un lâche…ne vous avisez pas de m'approcher ou je vous casserai la gueule ».

Wilson ne peut que répéter: - Tu as un fils, toi…

House: - oui, génétiquement parlant…

Le biper de Wilson se met à sonner. Il hésite.

House - vas y , ça va. Le coup est passé. J'ai besoin me retrouver un peu seul. Je me sens lessivé.

Vas y on papotte comme des gonzesses depuis une heure, ça va jaser.

Wilson (hésitant): ok, mais attends …viens là, appuie-toi sur moi .Je vais t'aider.

Le raccompagnant en le soutenant vers son lit:

Greg,je te laisse pas le choix. Tu vas nous laisser Cuddy et moi prendre un peu soin de toi.

Je vais voir Lisa pour prendre des décisions concernant Frances. On va organiser une petite cérémonie pour les intimes, on sera là pour te soutenir face à sa famille et …face à ton fils.

En attendant, c'est promis, on va te shooter pour que tu récupères.

House fait mine de parler mais Wilson l'interrompt à nouveau:

- S'il te plait, pas de vague cette fois.

Appuie toi sur moi, appuie toi sur nous, Cuddy et moi.

Greg s'allonge sur le lit, épuisé, et ferme les yeux en acquiesçant de la tête.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 9

Minuit passé…un calme relatif règne dans les couloirs du P.P.

House en pyjama, se dirige en boitant vers son bureau.

Il reste en arrêt quelques instants devant l'inscription « Grégory House

Médical Division » .

Il pousse la porte de son bureau, un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

Une balle rouge dans un coin…un mug posé sur une étagère…

Tout le reste sent le propre, le rangé, « ça pue la mort ici » pense Greg.

Il passe dans al pièce d'à côté et se retrouve nez à nez face à Foreman…tout aussi surpris que lui.

House - Je vous ai pas viré, vous?

Foreman - Non- c'est Chase que vous avez viré- Moi j'ai claqué la porte et Cameron a démissionné.

House : - Ah oui, c'est vrai la petite grue a pris son envol…

Cameron: - Je suis dans la pièce moi aussi.

House (faussement surpris): - pas possible, vous êtes là vous aussi? Et Chase?

Sous la table? Encore entrain de vous peloter?

Cameron: - House, vous êtes odieux mais ça fait quand même du bien de vous revoir.

Cameron esquisse un mouvement vers House mais celui-ci la tient à distance avec sa canne

House: - Mouais, profitez en parce que ça va pas durer.

Bon, Foreman, je suis sérieux, qu'Est-ce que vous foutez là?

Foreman hésite, il n'est pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de revenir sur le passé si House en a oublié une partie

Cameron, encore piquée par els remarques de House, lui balance d'un air angélique:

- Dr House, vous ne vous souvenez pas? C'est vous qui avez supplié Foreman de revenir pour donner son avis en tant qu'éminent neurologue sur le comas végétatif de votre épouse, pardon ex et défunte épouse.


	12. Chapter 12

House: - Non, laissez Foreman…Elle a raison…  
Euh, merci de vous être déplacé alors Foreman . Je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez effectivement une multitudes de cas, plus passionnants qu'un comas végétatif,qui requièrent votre attention dans votre service.  
De toutes façons, tout cela est à présent mort et enterré n'est ce pas?  
Merci pour la couronne, Cameron; c'était charmant et délicat.  
Dommage que chez vous, la délicatesse et le charme ne soient toujours qu'en surface…

Vous m'excuserez j'étais passé chercher de la lecture; je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire salon…  
Demain, quand je reviendrai travailler, je veux retrouver ces deux pièces nickel.  
Videz là simplement de votre présence à tous les deux, cela devrait suffire.  
Et faites passer le mot à Chase, si nécessaire.

Dernier Chapitre

Salle d'attente des consultations.  
Myrna est entrain de consigner dans un dossier les éléments administratifs et médicaux que vient de lui transmettre le Docteur Cuddy.  
Elle sursaute violemment en entendant une voix égrillarde vociférer: « Myrna, mon vampire aux bas de soie, je t'ai attendue en vain toute la nuit… »

Rougissant comme une collégienne Myrna se retourne et rétorque:  
- Dr Greg, vous êtes de retour parmi nous!  
Dieu ou le Diable nous préserve de vos accès de colère et de vos gamineries.  
Ce service était en paix…la Peste vient de le réveiller!

- Myrna, Myrna, ma douce murmure House de sa voix la plus cajoleuse…allons montre moi ces bas…

- Oh ça , jamais Dr Greg…par contre ce dossier me semble idéal pour reprendre vos consultations.  
Le Dr Cuddy vient de prendre le vieux ronchon. Elle devait compter sur le fait que vous ne tarderiez pas à refaire surface , elle vous a laissé une jolie blonde avec des…enfin bon- salle n°2.

House: - Je dois passer d'abord chercher mes outils en salle 3, vous voulez m'y rejoindre et ramener le dossier mon cœur?

Myrna surprise, acquiesce.  
Quand elle entre dans la pièce, House est assis derrière le bureau.  
En s'approchant, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est entrain de contempler une photo et fait mine de se retirer.

House: - Non, restez Myrna.  
Tenez, regardez; c'est mon fils David.  
Là, il a cinq ans et il joue avec sa mère Frances.  
Elle, vous la connaissez…

Myrna: - Dr GREG…

House: - Non, attendez Myrna, vous me connaissez. Je ne vais pas vous faire de longs discours,j'ai horreur de ça.  
House prend une pause, respire et dit:  
- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fils en vie.  
Quand on me l'a dit après la mort de Frances, j'ai cru devenir fou.  
Vous, vous m'avez aidé.  
Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment.  
Vous et Cuddy, vous m'avez fait revenir. Je ne crois pas trop à ces conneries mais c'est une réalité objective et je dois l'accepter.  
Alors on n'en parlera plus jamais mais Merci- Vous êtes un ange Myrna.

Une claque sur les fesses et un baiser coquin plus tard, House avait quitté la pièce en laissant Myrna ébahie et le cœur affolé.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant dans la pièce à côté:  
« Allons, Miss Sunshine, vous venez pourquoi?  
Une indigestion de sucettes? Vous avez encouragé d'un peu trop près une équipe entière de basketteurs?  
Quoi? Un ….RHUME…. Seigneur! CUDDY où êtes vous?  
Quand allez vous vous décider à m'interdire de consultation? C'est d'un ennui!!!!!


End file.
